


Birds of a Feather

by Brynncognito



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Making Out, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else should Kendra go to when she wants to ease into the world of kissing and dating but her fellow Slayer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldamongdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamongdreams/gifts).



> You cannot tell me there is not a ton of sexual tension between those two, okay?

“So tell me, Buffy,” Kendra began cautiously, Jamaican accent added a lilt to unusual accents and shaped vowels into unfamiliar ways. It had been difficult for Buffy to get used to, initially, but she had to admit it had a kind of beauty to it, much like Kendra herself.

“…Yeah?” Buffy prompted, when her fellow Slayer hesitated. She looked strangely unsure of herself, the exact opposite of the confident, independent girl she’d been up until that point.

“You have had much experience in the world outside the calling that I have not. You even have a boyfriend, who I know you have at least kissed.”

“Hey, now. I do have _some_ control over my teenage urges, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Buffy interrupted quickly, shifting uncomfortably at the direction this conversation seemed to be coming.

But Kendra shook her head. Buffy was missing the point, to an extent.

“Nevertheless, you have done much more than I have. And if I am going to learn to… have a life outside my work as a Slayer, I would like you to be the one to teach me.”

Silence, for a few beats, while Kendra’s words sunk in.

“Wait wait _wait_ , you’re saying you want _me_ to… to…” Buffy couldn’t even finish the sentence. She wasn’t _into_ girls, she didn’t think. At least, she’d never _thought_ about it. But if she hadn’t ever thought about it, how did she know that wasn’t the case?

“If you are uncomfortable with it, we can forget I ever mentioned it,” Kendra quickly cut in, saving Buffy from a complete existential crisis at age sixteen.

“Just… Just hold on a minute. Jeez, you can’t just dump stuff like that on a girl and not give her a minute to figure out what she thinks of it.” Well, now Buffy was just surprising herself, and Kendra looked a bit startled as well, if cautiously optimistic.

“You may take as much time as you like. I need to do more studying. Giles has a few tomes that my Watcher does not.” Right, of course he did.

Well, at least that’d give her a little time to sort out whatever was going on in her head.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Okay.”

Kendra glanced up from the huge book she’d been reading, confusion crossing her face initially as she stared at Buffy.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Just… nothing below the clothes. I haven’t even gone that far with a _guy_ yet, let alone… well…” Hey, your teenage years were when you were supposed to experiment, right?

“We should probably do this somewhere other than the library, though. I really don’t want to know what Giles would say if he caught us.” That actually made Kendra smile, if faintly, and Buffy returned it with relief.

“I know a couple spots out in the schoolyard that are pretty deserted most of the time. They’re sort of like designated make-out points. I can show you where they are?” Buffy still wasn’t sure _what_ she was doing, but, well, at least it was going to be with a fellow Slayer.

“I would like that,” Kendra responded, cautious but optimistic. Buffy held out her hand without another word, leaving the important Slayer studies behind for a bit as Kendra allowed herself to be led out.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Here we are,” Buffy announced unnecessarily, finally letting Kendra’s hand drop. It felt _weird_ holding her hand, knowing what they were about to do. Not necessarily bad, just really odd.

Kendra was examining the trees nearby and the small nook in which they were secreted as if she were some tourist. Buffy stifled a laugh. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kendra think she was laughing at her.

“Right, so, we should probably, um… sit down,” Buffy offered, with an awkward gesture toward a smooth, worn spot in the grass where countless kids had done just what they were about to do.

With a nod, Kendra did as suggested, and Buffy seated herself cross-legged across from her. The two sat and stared at each other for a long moment, more normal teenage girls than usual, before Buffy finally muttered “oh, to hell with it” and leaned in.

Hands cupping Kendra’s cheeks, Buffy pressed her lips to those of another girl for the first time. And honestly, it was kind of strangely nice.

Kendra remained still, almost frozen, but Buffy was patient. The kiss remained rather chaste, just soft, close-lipped movements. Finally, Kendra relaxed enough to start mimicking her. Oh, yes, this was definitely a little nicer than it should be.

Buffy surprised herself a moment later, moving in closer and parting her lips to run the tip of her tongue teasingly over Kendra’s. She was rewarded with a gasp of surprise, and her tongue was thus given entry.

From there, things heated up rather quickly, and it wasn’t long before Buffy found herself halfway in Kendra’s lap, kissing her like she _really_ meant it, her breathing heavy between wet smacks of her lips against Kendra’s.

And then, quite abruptly, the school bell rang, and Buffy jerked herself away with a gasp.

Kendra’s eyes flew open, wide and maybe a little darker than they’d been before. Her lips were still slick with both of their saliva, slightly parted, and she was definitely panting a little bit.

Buffy flushed even more darkly than she already had been and quickly jumped to her feet.

“Right, I-- I have to go. Um, it was nice-- I'll talk to you later, Kendra.”

And without another word, Buffy was all but running back into the school, leaving her fellow Slayer sitting dumbfounded and just a little heated on the ground.


End file.
